


The Shirt Thief

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Courtship (Supernatural), M/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam sighed. The thief had struck again. Dean was no help. Cas was no help. Sam decided to set a trap. He never would have guessed who the thief was and what they were using his flannels for.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square Nesting





	The Shirt Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of season eight. Gabriel was saved by the Winchesters, Crowley and Cas.
> 
> This is also based off of ScrollingKingfisher's theory that angels make nests out of stars.

“Dean!” Sam called. He dug through the laundry pile to make sure. 

“Yeah Sam.” Dean poked his head in the room. 

“The thief is at it again. All my shirts are gone.” Sam held up the half filled basket. “This was full this morning.” 

Dean smirked. “Aw. Sammy has a secret admirer.” 

“More like a stalker.” Sam grumbled. “I only have three flannels left.” 

Dean gave a knowing look and left the room. 

“Dean? Do you know something?” Sam picked up the basket and walked down the hall after him. 

“Nope.” Dean made a hasty run to his room and slammed the door. 

Sam caught a glimpse of the inside. All he could register was black and green. Sam huffed but toted the basket down the hall to his room. He dropped it off and headed to the main rooms. 

“Gabriel?” Sam called, shocked. The archangel was passing through the hall with an armload of candy and sodas. 

“Oh, hey Sam.” Gabriel looked him up and down. “Nice shirt.” 

Sam brushed it off. “It’s laundry day. Hey, do you want to watch a show on tv? We can probably find something for you to ridicule and correct.” 

Gabriel eyed him one more time. “Nah. I have things to do. Catch you around Moose.” Gabriel flew off. 

Sam frowned. Something was going on. Sam hasn’t seen Cas for two weeks. Gabriel was just as scarce and only popped out of wherever he was hiding for food runs. Dean was shifty and wouldn’t tell Sam everything. Most of all where was his shirts!? 

Sam decided to set a trap for the thief. Sam put a camera in the laundry room and sat in the room next door with his laptop. Sam stripped off his flannel and dropped it on the laundry room floor. He left the room and watched carefully. 

He blinked when, two hours later, Gabriel poked his head in the room. The archangel looked around before grabbing the shirt from the floor. 

Sam left the room to catch him in the act. “Hi Gabriel.” 

Gabriel jumped. “Whoa. What are you doing hiding in the closet Moose?” Gabriel had shoved the shirt behind his back. 

“What are you doing with my shirt Gabriel?” Sam countered. 

Gabriel let out a sigh. He hung his head. “Give me three hours. I’ll show you then.” 

Sam thought it over. “Deal. I’ll be in the library.” 

*()*()*()*()*

Sam was hunched over a book when the rose petal fell on the page. “What the?” Sam picked it up. Another fell onto the floor. Sam looked over to see a path of golden and red flower petals. 

Sam followed them and stopped in front of an empty bedroom. He knocked on the door. “Gabriel? Is this you?” 

“Come in Sam.” Gabriel called through the wood. 

Sam turned the knob and gasped at what was inside. It was dark. Small lights were hanging in mid air. Sam swiped his hand over one and saw there was no strings. This was magic. A few of the lights streaked past like shooting stars but slower. 

Gabriel cleared his throat and Sam’s gaze snapped over to see, instead of a bed, a mountain of flannel and golden feathers made a nest on the floor. Sam spotted his shirts in the faint glow of the lights. 

“What’s all this?” Sam’s voice was hushed. 

“Angels nest when they find their mates. They make nests from stars and feathers and the scents of their mate.” Gabriel explained. “Will you accept my courtship of you?” Gabriel held out a long golden feather. 

“I accept. Gabriel? This is amazing.” Sam moved closer. “May I?” Sam nodded at the nest. Sam took the feather from Gabriel. He ran his fingers along it. Sam kicked off his shoes and crawled into the circle of flannel and feathers. “I love it.” Sam leaned back and stared at the small lights. “I love you.” 

Gabriel took that as in invite into the nest. Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel. 

“Tell me a story?” Sam asked, softly. 

“What would you like to hear?” Gabriel was just as quiet. 

“Anything.” Sam replied. 

Gabriel launched into a story about how the universe was made. He spun stories of stars and other worlds and finally the earth. 

“Constellations are actually angel nests.” Gabriel informed Sam. “Balthazar made one. It looks like a W in the sky. The greeks and their stories.” Gabriel wrinkled his nose. “Balthazar made it a w for his mate. When she died…” Gabriel went quiet. “Anyway, Cassie is going through the same thing. It’s why you haven’t seen him for a while.” 

“We will need to leave for food and…” Sam began but fell quiet when Gabriel snapped and a brighter light streaked by, illuminating a mini fridge. 

“Got you covered.” Gabriel grinned. 

“Bathroom?” Sam asked. “I don’t think I feel comfortable with you mojoing my systems.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “That’s why I chose a room with an attached bathroom.” 

Sam grinned. “Thanks for this Gabriel.” 

“You’re welcome Sam.” Gabriel smiled softly. 

“Can you tell me another story?” Sam gave an eager look at his request. 

“What one?” Gabriel laughed at Sam’s response of history. “I actually wrote a book on an unbiased opinion of history. Well, it’s not a book, its books. Plural and they’re not really books they are journals.” 

Sam’s eyes lit up. “Can I borrow them?” 

“Some are really old. Like biblical old. I rewrote them into newer ones. I guess you can, but only if you can type them. I would like a new copy.” Gabriel agreed. “That’s for next week. This week. We are just doing this.” 

Sam yawned. “What time is it?” 

“Five in the afternoon.” Gabriel traced a finger on Sam’s chest. 

“Do you mind if I took a quick nap?” Sam leaned his head back into the softness. 

“Go for it.” Gabriel smiled at his moose. He finally had him.


End file.
